1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and apparatus for mounting a handheld electronic device and, more specifically, to a system and apparatus able to selectively and releasably mount a handheld electronic device to a flat surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent and development of personal computers has come the design of smaller handheld electronic devices such as tablet computers, smart phones, handheld video game consoles, etc. As these handheld electronic devices have evolved, devices for protecting and securing the devices as well as to facilitate use of the handheld device during activities such as reading have been developed. However, most of these devices are cumbersome and it is difficult and inconvenient to remove the handheld device from a protecting cover and/or secure the handheld device within or to another surface, device or cover.